


Swingin’

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Dancing, Dating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has a surprise evening out planned for himself and Ryo.





	Swingin’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 517: Swing at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** A few months after Vol. 7.

Dee sidled up to Ryo at the coffee machine and lowered his voice. “Hope you don’t have anythin’ planned tonight. Better park the brat with the battleaxe next door, or bundle him off to spend the night at his girlfriend’s, ‘cause we have tickets!”

“Tickets?” Ryo regarded his partner with interest; he and Dee had been lovers now for several months, but in all that time they’d only been on a handful of outings together that might be described as dates, mostly meals out and a couple of movies. “Tickets to what?” He filled his coffee mug and raised it to his lips.

“I don’t wanna spoil the surprise, so I’ll just say tonight’s our night to swing, baby!”

Having just taken a mouthful of coffee, Ryo spluttered and coughed, his face turning bright red. “Dee!” he squeaked out, a shocked expression on his face. “I really don’t think…”

Dee let out a snort of amusement and shook his head, still keeping his voice down. “You are so easy! Not that kinda swingin’, dumbass! I’m open-minded up to a point, but there’re some things even I’m not up for. After all the time it took to get ya in the first place, I’m not about to share ya with anyone.”

“Oh.” Ryo gave a sigh of relief and started mopping up his spilled drink. “But if you didn’t mean… that, what did you mean?”

“So much for the surprise.” Dee gave a wry smile. “One of the clubs is havin’ an evenin’ of swing dancin’; it’s a charity event, with instructors and everything, and I seem to remember you sayin’ once you’d thought of takin’ dance classes. I figured this would give ya the chance to see if ya liked it; a bit of professional instruction and then the rest of the evenin’ practicin’ and havin’ a good time. I kinda like the thought of swingin’ ya around the dance floor.”

“Um, I don’t know about that; wouldn’t people think it a bit weird, two guys dancing together?”

“Sometimes you really are an airhead! It’s a gay club, you doofus! There’ll be dozens on guys dancin’ with their boyfriends, and chicks dancin’ with their girlfriends. Nobody’ll give us a second look. Gay couples are gonna way outnumber any straight couples might join in the fun.”

Ryo visibly relaxed, and quickly checked that no one was listening in. “Well in that case, what time do I need to be ready?”

“I’ll pick you up at seven-thirty; wear somethin’ you can dance in. Much as I hate to say this, nothin’ too tight; don’t want to restrict movement.”

“I’ll be ready.”

The club was already jumping when they arrived and went inside, both of them wearing loose shirts, smart but casual pants, and dress shoes.

Dee grinned at his partner. “So, ready to swing?”

Ryo laughed. “Let’s find someone to show us the basics first. After that…”

“After that, we’re gonna dance the night away!”

This would be a night to remember.

The End


End file.
